


Nothing Happened

by KaydenReece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Sorry, idk - Freeform, occult ninjas, some scary ass monks?, they're not ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/KaydenReece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Eren, Connie, Marco and Jean learn not to question the Italian Police Force, even if they where acting seriously shady. A story in which Eren also finds its really hard to wash blood out of your clothes in a tiny hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happened

“Let’s go explore!” Connie said for about the hundredth time in the space of five minutes.

 

“Connie, shut the fuck up!” Jean finally snapped.

 

I sighed irritably and looked out the window. I was pretty pissed about finding out I had to room with Horse Face instead of with Armin a few hours ago, and it didn’t help that everything Jean did pissed me off more than it should have.

 

Connie was bouncing on his bed. Jean and Marco were pressed tightly together on Marco’s tiny bed, and I was lying on my own, arms behind my head with my ankles crossed. We were stuck in a tiny room in a stingy, run down hotel in some backwards town in Italy with the rest of our class. It was only around seven pm and we had already been banished to our rooms by Levi.

 

“Jaeger, that means you too,” Jean growled. Marco placed a hand softly on Jean’s arm in a warning.

 

“Fuck you, Kirschtien,” I replied, tapping my foot with annoyance.

 

“Guys, we’re in Italy, and we’re stuck in our rooms. Mr. Smith, Levi and Hanji and the rest of the teachers are getting drunk or whatever, having a good time. And we’re here doing nothing. C’mon! You guys don’t think that’s fair, right?” Connie said.

 

“Connie, we were told to stay in our rooms, we can’t go exploring,” Marco said, his calm and non confrontational.

 

“Fuck that! I want to go explore those woods. C’mon, it’ll be fun! We’ll go for ten minutes, then come right back. Honest. Come on,” Connie begged.

 

I pursed my lips and then muttered, “Well… I’m feeling pretty cooped up in here.”

 

Jean glanced at Marco, his eyebrows raised in an unvoiced question. Marco caught his eye and smiled at him. I noticed Jean’s cheeks colour a bit and I paused. Everyone knew that Jean and Marco where practically joined at the hip, but this was new. I briefly realised that, yeah, Jean had been acting a bit more idiotic than usual, showing off like he did when he was crushing on Mikasa but only when Marco…was around. Oh.

 

“Fine,” Jean said, “Let’s do it. This will be fun.”

 

“Awesome! Grab your flashlight. This is gonna be awesome!” Connie was literally bouncing in excitement as we gathered our flashlights and put on some extra clothes.

 

I watched Jean arrange his bangs under a red knit beanie; being so careful to make sure he looked cool and found that I just could not comment.

“Jean, that hat makes you look like a fucking dork.”

 

Jean growled, taking a step towards me, fist raised. “Shut the fuck up Jaeger!”

 

Marco sighed loudly and Jean paused. His teeth still clenched, he stepped back and turned his attention to his best friend.

 

I couldn't help but smirk a little at how easy Jean could be. And just how whipped he seemed to be.

 

Connie ignored all of this, leaning against the door, like he was listening for teachers in the hall. “Now, we have to be hella quiet as we leave. We don’t want anyone to catch us,” Connie whispered opening the door a crack so that he could look out. Once he was sure it was clear we all slinked down the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom Connie peeked his head out into the lobby.

 

“It’s clear,” he whispered to us, and we hurried across the big empty room, passing the bar that our teachers sat at, and slipped out into the night.

 

The hotel backed onto a meadow full of wild grass and then bushes and then trees until eventually it was just full blown forest. We tromped across the meadow in the dark, Marco having pointed out that anyone back at the hotel would be able to see our flashlights.

 

“Shit, it’s cold,” Jean muttered.

 

For once he was right, it was cold. Even through my jacket I could feel my skin breaking out in goose bumps. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to make them go away, and thinking of the empty, warm room we had left behind.

 

As we neared the trees Connie turned his torch on and hurried forward, way too excited and looking way too much like he had no idea it was cold.

 

“C’mon guys, this is gonna be fun!” he called softly. We followed his lead and turned our flash lights on and started into the trees.

 

We walked for about fifteen minutes, pushing through underbrush and going around fallen trees when Marco suddenly called out, “Hey guys, do you see that glow?”

 

Connie paused in front of us, and went silent for a minute. Jean and I looked at each other, then in the direction Marco had pointed out. Sure enough, a faint yellow glow flickered in the distance.

 

“Let’s go see what it is,” Connie said to us, and started in the direction of the light before any of us could say anything.

 

Curious, I followed Connie, Marco and Jean falling in line behind me. Connie led the way for about five minutes before suddenly stopping.

 

“Connie –” I started.

 

“Shhh!” he interrupted, “Do you hear that?” he whispered.

 

Suddenly I could hear a noise.

 

“What is that?” I whispered back.

 

“It sounds like… chanting?” Jean responded.

 

“Turn your lights off,” Connie ordered, as he switched his off.

 

We crept closer before realising that the ground suddenly sloped down into a large ditch.

 

We all looked at each other before Connie got down on his hands and knees, then to his belly and started to army crawl towards the dip. I followed suit and I could hear Marco and Jean do the same. We crawled as quietly as we could towards the edge.

 

Below us in the ditch a large group of hooded figures were standing around a fire, hands clasped together, chanting in what was probably Latin. Another hooded figure was walking around the fire, inside the circle, pouring a dark liquid into the flames as he chanted.

 

I shifted to get a better view and when I did I noticed that the area I was in was wet. Strange, it hadn’t been raining and the forest was relatively dry. I brought my hands to my face and noticed a dark substance on them. I frowned and glanced up. Above me was a large carcass of an animal. A deer or a cow, I wasn’t sure.

 

I made a choking sound and scrambled to get out of the blood. The noise I made must have been loud, because all the hooded men turned as one to look at where we were hiding. My eyes opened wide and I felt the blood rush out of my face.

 

“Shit!” Jean cried as they started to move towards us. We leapt to our feet and ran the way we came, Jean in the lead. I could hear the cloaked men chasing us, urging me to run faster even as twigs scratched my face and caught on my clothes.

 

“A road!” Marco shouted and pointed to our left. We turned and ran onto the road. We kept running, just trying to put as much distance between us and our creepy pursuers until Marco gasped that he needed to stop and we slowed to a stop in the middle of the road.

 

While Marco doubled over trying to catch his breath I stared behind us, looking for any sign of the hooded figures.

 

I was still looking behind me when Jean yelled, “Fuck, Eren what are you covered in!?”

 

I looked down my front and cringed.

 

“Blood, I think. There was a dead animal above us. I must have crawled into it.”

 

“Is that why you gasped?” Marco asked, still sounding winded.

 

“Yeah. That and I noticed that they were throwing some dark liquid into the fire and it looked like blood. I guess I kind of panicked. Sorry guys.”

 

“Look, we can say sorry after we find out where we are and how to get back to the hotel. They have must of noticed that we’re gone by now,” Jean snapped.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Connie muttered. We walked up the road about ten minutes when we came to the outskirts of the town.

 

“We should go to the police, guys,” Marco said.

 

“What, why?!” Connie cried.

 

I shared Connie’s outrage.

 

“Look, whatever is going on in the forest is not normal. We should report it,” He said with a determined expression.

 

I sighed, but allowed Marco to lead us to the local police station.

 

When we entered, the look on the man’s face when he saw me was priceless.

 

He stood up with a look of panic, and a flurry of rapid Italian.

 

“It’s not mine, it’s not mine,” I said loudly, “It’s not mine.” I repeated in Italian.

 

The police officer seemed to calm down a bit, but still looked freaked out. Another police officer came out and – bless Marco, our resident Italian – started to explain when happened as we were led into the interrogation room.

 

I was given a spare set of clothes and led to bathroom, where I tried to wash as much of the dried, sticky blood as I could. When I was led back into the interrogation room, Marco looked surprised. Jean’s brows were furrowed and Connie looked concerned.

 

“Look, you never saw anything in forest tonight,” The policeman said in unsteady English as I sat down.

 

“What?” I asked in disbelief.

 

“You never saw anything in forest tonight,” The policeman repeated.

 

“I think we did! I was covered in blood! This is bullshit! Marco, tell him!” I yelled.

 

The policeman looked at me with a blank face. Marco started to talk in Italian but the policemen cut him off.

 

“You never saw anything in forest tonight. You never saw, and we let you go with no talking to teachers.”

 

“Shit. Eren let it go.” Jean muttered, though I could tell he was still just as freaked out.

 

I eyed the police officer, confused and angry, but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere and I relented with a sigh. “Fine.”

 

The policemen looked at each other, faced carefully kept blank.

 

The policeman gave us a lift back to the hotel with the same blank look on their faces.  We got out and headed towards the entrance, but not before one of the Policemen called out

“Nothing happened tonight” and drove off.

 

“Damn, that was creepy.” I muttered. Marco nodded and Jean huffed, breath fogging around his mouth.

 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” Connie groaned.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Jean replied angrily.

 

“Jean, shut up,” Marco said, sounding very tired.

 

And Jean did, though he kept on scowling at Connie all the way up the steps to the door.

 

We slipped into the lobby and froze just inside the doors because all of our teachers were sitting at the bar. 

 

“Quick!” Connie whispered, coming to his senses the soonest. And as though we needed him to say that to unglue us from the floor we bolted up the stairs, before any of our teachers could notice us. We piled into our room and Marco locked the door behind him.

 

“Holy shit!” Connie said in a rather loud stage whisper.

 

“Holy shit, yeah. Fuck. I can’t believe we made it back without getting in trouble!” Jean said, flopping down on Marco’s bed.

 

I glanced up at the open window, which looked out on the dark mass that was the forest and felt an odd chill in my stomach. “I’m going to take a shower,” I muttered turning away from the window.

 

Fuck this night couldn't end fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the inspiration to this story from a kid on Omegle earlier this year. He swears that this a true story that he and 3 other friends went through. This story was brought to life by the very talented SeriousMelAM


End file.
